A Family Trait
by MysteriousWriterGirl14
Summary: Katie, an orphan girl, lives in a small town outside Mannhattan. In an all girls orphanage. Run by the abusive, drunk Mrs. Agneth. Then Katie's life gets turned upside down when she discovers that her future holds a lot more than she thought it ever could.
1. Chapter 1:Where It All Begins

**DISCLAIMER:_I don't own the Frozen franchise. So I only own the plot(somewhat) and my OCs. Enjoy!~ Writer Girl_**

_Italics~ thoughts_

_" "~_ speech

* * *

"Class, would anyone like to tell me who ruled the foreign city of Arendelle from 1833 to 1866?" A few of the know-it-all kids raised their hands excited to answer because they all want to be teachers pet. "Ms. Olson!" "What? Huh?…Yes Mr. Peters?" I said drowsily raising my head to meet Mr. Peters gaze. "I hope you were dreaming about the past rulers of Arendelle because while you were nodding off I asked the class who the ruler of Arendelle was from 1833 to 1866." Mr. Peters said twirling his meter stick in the air then pointing it at me.

I put on my '_thinking' _face. When in reality I could give a crap about anything that goes on in this class. Eventually I stopped '_thinking_' and answered with "Umm, I don't know." In an overly surprised tone. Then I muttered under my breath in the same tone "and I don't really care." "Does _anyone else_ have the answer?" He said sending me a death glare. He must have heard the second part. A few of the know-it-alls' raised their hands again but Mr. Peters completely ignores them as usual.

"The ruler of Arendelle from 1833 to 1866 was her majesty, Queen Elsa Elizabeth Summers-Haddock. Along side her husband from 1833 to 1866 Christopher James Hadddock **(1)**. If you open up your text books to page 259. You will see a section of this chapter is devoted to Arendelle history. I want you to read the whole section and answer the questions at the end of the section for homework." Mr. Peters said. The class groaned at the thought of more homework. I mean like who goes 'YAY! More homework!' Other than that one kid who hates summer vacation and likes tests on Mondays.

_**DDDDDDDIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

"Remember class, tomorrow those projects are due and their worth half your 2nd semester grade." Mr. Peters yelled as we stampeded out the door for our freedom from this prison. I walked to my locker to grab my stuff to go home, which really wasn't much better than this place. I walked up to my locker and grabbed the dial on the door and began to enter my combination. "13-27-5" I said quietly to my self as I continued to turn the dial in various directions. I then opened my locker and grabbed my stuff and went on my not so merry way. I started walking toward the door when I bump into none other than Mandy Richardson. I bump into her and her papers go flying all over the ground.

In case you don't know who Mandy is, Mandy is the ring leader of the entire student body. She might as well wear a crown on top of her preppy little head because she rules the school like a queen. An evil queen for that matter. We've been rivals since 5th grade when I "supposedly" turned all her friends against her. What really happened is they finally grew some brain cells in those air-filled skulls of theirs and realized she was _and is_ a low life, backstabbing bully. Ever since I've had a little nickname for her: DeMandy RichBitch. The reason I call her RichBitch you ask? Her parents are loaded. They own a local country club that is super exclusive. You can't even walk on the side walk without being a member.

"Hey! Watch where your going ugly! Ugly type you is contagious this time of year, and I don't feel like catching it!" Mandy said in that extremely annoying nasally voice she has. I sware that voice will drive me insane. "Well maybe if you caught it, it would replace all that air in your head for brain cells." I remarked with a smirk on my face. "Ah! This isn't over Katie Olson, not even close. She hissed as she walked away.

* * *

I kept walking through the snow-covered streets as snow gently fell from the heavens above. Giving the small town a dusting, like a town of gingerbread men got a flurry of powdered sugar. The dirty snow on the streets was covered from the dusting of snow, making everything have this beautiful white sparkle on this cloudy afternoon. I love winter. I love the cold. I love how the snow sparkles like tiny white crystals in the light. Sometimes I wish I could live in the snow or an ice palace. Alone, no teachers, no homework, no rules, no drunk Mrs. Hagneth making me do all _her_ chores. I could do what I want, when I want. Have freedom and free will. I'd live in a frozen paradise, a snow lover's dream.

I was ripped viciously from my thoughts by a screeching, drunk voice that I was all too familiar with. "Katie, you were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago! That's the third time this week; that's it, no dinner for you!" Yup, good old Mrs. Agneth for you. Or what I like to her Mrs. Hagneth. She is the head of the orphanage. Yes, I live in an orphanage at the age of fifteen. Deal with it. Your probably wondering why I'm here in this hell hole and why I'm not adopted, huh? Well why don't I tell you as I walk in.

So it all started when I was born. My mom died while giving birth to me. Supposedly I had a twin but she died twenty-four hours after we were born, or some thing like that. Yeah, I know it's sad. Well quit your crying cause I don't feel like dealing with the water works like I usually get when telling this story. So _anyways,_ you big baby, your probably saying 'Hey what about your Dad?' Well when I was three he was convicted of child abuse. Yes, apparently he beat me and almost starved me to death. According to the court he said I was some kind of freak. One who create ice and snow from my hands. I know, my father sounds totally insane. I think he was trying to. Again quit with your blubbering. I don't have the patience to deal with it. So then after my Dad was sent to prison with a sentence of 25 years. But there were no living family members who could become my legal guardian so, I was sent to this living hell working till my body fells numb everyday till I am eighteen. Yup, I'm living the dream.

"Now get up stairs Kathy and clean the bathroom. But first tell the brats that dinner's ready."I started to walk up the stairs with my bag. "It's Katie." I mumbled. "What was that?" She said raising her brow. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I replied nervously. I hate when she does that. I feel so weak and powerless when she gives me that evil eye. I want to revolt, but every time she gives me the evil eye it reminds me why I haven't already. So I revolt in small ways like coming home late or rigging her pen to explode all over her favorite dresses or even finding as much rat poo in the kitchen as I can and dumping it into her wine bottles. It's actually really fun despite what you may think.

"Girls? Girls? Girls, where are you?" Ugh. They're doing this B.S. again. It's annoying but I'd go insane without it. "I guess you guys don't want dinner tonight then…" I turned around starting to walk out the room. But then the big room eurpted into a mix of giggles and 'No! Don't do that!'. "Kat**(2)** what's for dinner?" A voice said from the now emerging crowd of little girls. "Oh, hey munchkin. Have been good while I was gone? Have _all _of you been good while I was at school?" They all replied "Yes Katie." I knew they didn't but their just kids. What am I gonna do? "Oh, loosen up girls. It's almost summer! And you guys know what that means... I get to spend everyday with you guys!"

The crowd of girls cheered as they heard their 'big sister' was gonna be home with them day and night soon. I interupted their celebrating and said "Now go wash up ya rascals, it's dinner time." The little girls giggled and squealed as they head down stairs for dinner but I didn't notice one was left behind. Then I felt a tugging on my jeans I looked down to see my little munchkin tugging on my jeans. "Aren't you gonna come down for dinner?" She said. I bent down to her level and said "Sorry munchkin, I gotta clean the bathroom. You know how Mrs. Hagneth gets when I come home late." Her eyes filled with sadness as she started to walk out the room then she stopped in the doorway and looked at me with those sad eyes and said "Kat?"

"Yeah, munchkin?"

"Pwease promise me that you'll be at dinner tomorrow?"

"I will munchkin. Promise."

* * *

**NO ONE's POV:**

A field of rocks lay in the mountains of Arendelle. A single rock began to shake until the rock tranforms into a small troll. The small troll walks past the rest of his kin to a small nearby cave. He waves his as a blue cloud of magic burst from his hand. The magic began to take shape into a sillohette of a young woman. Then the shape became clearer as the sillohette became a young woman around the age of 15. The girl almost looked like the former ice queen herself. The girl bear a similar dress to that of the dress the queen of ice once wore. But one thing stood out on the young woman's head. A crown. One that looked like the crown thought to be lost by the ice queen herself. Except the crown was made of ice. The old troll gasped at the sight. _It couldn't be._ He thought. _She was kidnapped not long after her birth! But it is... _"The lost queen of Arendelle is found…"

* * *

_**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUN! A cliffie! Muhahahahahahaha! *cough* *cough* Hairball!**_

**_Anywhoooooo..._**

_** Finally! It's done! This took me FOREVER! Now I just have to say this. AAAAWWWWWEEEEE! That's just an adorable part of the chapter! Now I want to know if this is any good so...**_

_** Pwease comment! *bats eyelashes* *puppy dog pout***_

**(1) The last name has no relation to HTTYD in ANY way. I just wanted to clear that up.**

**(2)Katie's nickname from Munchkin is pronounced like the word cat. Also wanted to clear that up for future reference **


	2. SOPA'S BACK!

ATTENTION MY LOYAL FANFICTION FOLLOWERS,

SOPA is back with a vengance! And this time its after fanfiction! Unless you want Fanfiction shutdown and deleted you need to sign this petition Your only hurting your self if you don't sign! So for the sake of fandoms every where **_SIGN THIS PETITION_!**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa- 2014/

Take out the spaces and sign that petition! We only have until the 19th to reach 100,000 signatures. So hurry!


End file.
